


Something I Just Can't Tame

by ellipsometry



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipsometry/pseuds/ellipsometry
Summary: Sometimes, she feels the scars across Xenia's face, and remembers that Xenia had an entire life before they met—they both did. They've both lived enough and lost enough for one hundred lifetimes.  It seems more than worth it, to end up here—alone and vulnerable and belonging only to each other.





	Something I Just Can't Tame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



> i luv these two thank you for giving me an excuse to write them <3

Mountains don’t move easily, and neither does Xenia. 

“I don’t have time,” she waves Kassandra away with no real urgency, turning away to count the coins in her purse for what might be the fifth time that night, “And I have no desire to end up shipwrecked because you want to show off.”

Kassandra rolls her eyes, “You wound me, love… I just want to prove I’ve been training my sailing skills!”

In all her time on Keos, Kassandra had yet to convince Xenia to join her on the Adrestia. All her clever plans had gone awry—her latest plan to bribe Xenia with a long night of pleasure was her most recent failed attempt. It was too easy for Xenia to pick Kassandra up, tossing her over her shoulder and carrying her to bed, throwing her down and rendering her silent and pink with just a few strokes of her fingers.

It was clear a new tactic was needed.

Xenia had a habit of counting and recounting that day’s bounty after sex, coins clinking softly in the background as Kassandra lounged on their rumpled bed, naked and soft with languid pleasure. She rolls her head on her neck and flexes her legs, stretching out the kinks. (Nights with Xenia were… athletic, to say the very least.)

“You’re scared.”

“Nothing scares me,” Xenia snaps, “I’m just intent on staying alive.”

“How practical,” Kassandra laughs, “A practical pirate! You never stop surprising me.”

Xenia just hums, returning to her coins with a huff; Kassandra finally pulls herself out of their bed to cross the room, wrapping arms around Xenia’s shoulders, pressing a kiss to the side of her neck, on top of one of her many scars.

“You’re insatiable,” Xenia mumbles. As if you’re not, Kassandra thinks to herself.

“I know what I want. Come sailing with me.”

“You are good at so many things, my treasure,” Xenia turns inside Kassandra’s embrace, reaching out to brush a strand of hair out of Kassandra's face; it's not gentle so much as it is possessive, patronizing, “But sailing… is not one of them.”

“I take offense to that,” Kassandra bites at Xenia's hand, and Xenia snatches it away at the last second, laughing all the while. 

 

Days on the island move quickly, weeks melt away before Kassandra can even notice. It's not like to her have her senses dulled so, wrapped up in the crisp salt of Xenia's lips, the sand that perpetually dusts her shoulders.

“Do you ever get tired of being naked?”

Xenia finds Kassandra one night on the beach of a lagoon on the southeast coast of the island, and stands watching her swim through the water, floating on her back, bare as the day she was born. It’s dark, but the half moon overhead paints Kassandra’s skin a pearly white. She shines lovelier than any treasure Xenia’s encountered before.

“Not really!” Kassandra shouts back, head popping up over the calm water. Wet hair sticks to her neck in curls, “Stop watching and come in!”

You like when I watch, Xenia wants to say, but she decides to indulge Kassandra instead.

The water is nearly clear at this part of the beach, and Kassandra drinks Xenia in as she swims out, muscles flexing with every stroke. There’s scar tissue on her right bicep that Kassandra likes to trace with her finger—it almost matches Kassandra’s own scar, and she sometimes wonders whether it’s coincidence or godly design.

“I know a great spot with a lagoon where the water is always warm,” Kassandra says pulling Xenia’s arms around her waist, “An island south of here—we should go. Be alone for once.”

Xenia cocks an eyebrow, “You don’t like the company of hundreds of drunk pirates? You know I can’t leave, anyway. There’d be mutiny.”

“I think your people know better than to cross you,” Kassandra scoffs, “That’s a sorry excuse not to sail with me.”

Xenia frowns, looking out at the horizon, the small sliver of light threatening to shatter the star-speckled sky, “Why is it so important to you that I sail with you?”

“Because it's important to you.” Kassandra feels a bit sheepish at her quick answer, the eager honesty.

But Xenia laughs, one loud bark, “You don't need to prove yourself to me. Or anyone, for that matter. You're the strongest person I know.”

I love her, Kassandra thinks, blinking back the sudden shock of tears that prick her eyes. Maybe she can blame it on the salt water. She smiles wanly, “The strongest person, but the shittiest captain.”

“No, no,” Xenia grins, pulling at Kassandra’s waist until they’re flush, feeling the hitch of Kassandra’s breath, “That would be my brother. So see, you'll never be the worst in the family.”

“The family,” Kassandra repeats, lips pursed in a smile as she leans her forehead against Xenia’s. 

Sometimes, she feels the scars across Xenia's face, and remembers that Xenia had an entire life before they met—they both did. They've both lived enough and lost enough for one hundred lifetimes. It seems more than worth it, to end up here—alone and vulnerable and belonging only to each other. 

“But since you're mine,” Xenia says, considering as she squeezes Kassandra's hips, large hands easily spanning the width of her thighs, “Maybe I should teach you a thing or two about sailing.”

Slowly, surely, Kassandra feels the earth move.


End file.
